


Heart Shaped Cookies

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Spencer Reid [15]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day and it seems that everyone has plans except for you and Spencer.
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid & You, Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Series: Spencer Reid [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071296
Kudos: 37





	Heart Shaped Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> S9 Ep15 had Valentine’s Day so I was suddenly inspired by this.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, my lovelies!” Garcia exclaimed as she waltzed into the bullpen covered head to toe in red and hearts. She passed by each agent’s desk, placing down a pink or red heart shaped cookie on a white napkin covered in hearts. 

“You know before the holiday was named after St. Valentine, it was actually called Lupercalia, a Roman festival that celebrates the coming of spring and fertility rites. Single men would randomly pick a woman’s name, leading them to marriage and eventually-”

“Alright, kid. I think that’s enough. Thanks.” Derek clasped a hand on Spencer’s shoulder, taking the young doctor’s cookie from him, and biting into it.

“Hey!” Spencer cried out with a pout and you rolled your eyes at Derek’s smirk.

You got up from your desk and handed Spencer your cookie, “Here, Spence,” and then you flicked Derek’s ear, “Don’t be mean!”

Spencer smirked as he bit into the cookie while Derek rubbed his ear. 

_________

As fate would have it, there was no case that needed to be solved today. So everyone remained at their desks, doing paperwork until it was time for them to clock out. 

Heading to the elevators, you and the team made idle chatter.

“You and Savannah have anything special planned?” you ask Derek.

He gives you a little smirk, “Yeah. This year I’m making us dinner and we’re gonna watch some romance movies. A casual thing this year. What about you? Got a date?”

You shook your head, “Nope. This is probably my sixth Valentine’s Day alone, which is fine. I’ll probably make myself some chocolate covered strawberries, have a nice bath, and watch some romcoms.”

Derek looks over your shoulder, nodding at Spencer, “What about you, pretty boy? Got anyone special you’re treating tonight?”

Spencer gives his tight lipped smile and shakes his head, “Not really, no. I was actually going to a film festival that’ll be showing some classic French romance movies,” his eyes go to you and you see a sudden hesitation within him, “You can come with me, if you want, Y/N. Some of the films might not be subtitled but I could whisper the translations to you.”

You shrugged, “Sure. It beats staying home by myself.”

Spencer’s face immediately brightens up, “Great! I’ll, uh, I’ll pick you up in an hour?”

“Sounds good, Spence.” you give him a smile and a nod and join the other agents into the elevator. 

Since there wasn’t much room left, Spencer and Derek stayed behind to catch the next one. You give them a wave as the doors close, leaving the two agents by themselves. 

“I see you, Reid. I see you.” Derek grins, giving Spencer a nudge.

He gulps, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” his eyes are focused on the elevator, silently hoping for the next one to appear any time now.

“Reid, come on, man. I see the way you look at them. You like them, don’t you? Tonight’s your chance to make a move!”

Spencer shakes his head, “No, I can’t. We’re just friends.”

“You can be more, that is, if you get your head out of the gutter and make a move. Soon enough, someone will swoop in and sweep them off their feet and it’ll be too late for you.”

He gulps again, feeling the nerves starting to get to him, “But what if they don’t feel the same way? I really like them, Derek, but I value my friendship with them a lot more.”

Derek shrugs, “That’s just a risk you have to take.” 

On cue, the elevator arrives with a ding and the doors open to welcome the two agents.

________________

You decided to not go too overboard with the red and pink for tonight. Instead, you settled for a maroon v-neck, black jeans, black converse, and a black leather jacket. 

Spencer had arrived a little earlier than expected, but you were nearly ready. You quickly let him in, insisting he’d take a seat and you’d be done in a few minutes. 

He sat on your couch, reading through one of your coffee table books when you came back out, “Okay. Let’s hit the road!”

He looks up and he feels his breath hitch. This look is something he usually doesn’t see you in, but you look amazing nonetheless. 

You chuckled as you pointed, “We kinda match!”

He switched out his black button up for a maroon one and changed his blazer for a black cardigan. His converse remained the same. Looking down at his outfit and then at yours, he softly smiles and says, “So we do.” and he doesn’t mind it one bit. 

_____________

“‘I don’t want you to give up. I want you to fight for me. For us.’“ Spencer murmurs the translations into your ear. 

The closeness of him, of his lips to your ear causes goosebumps to appear all over your body and you hope he doesn’t know. 

There isn’t many people in the theater. Honestly, you expected a low turnout, but that’s okay. You’re still enjoying your time with Spencer. Despite not knowing what the characters are saying, you’re fully invested in the movie. It helps that Spencer is translating, but even without him, you’re sure you could figure out what’s happening just by using your profiling skills. 

“He can’t just give up on her! He said he loves her and now he’s just gonna let her go?!” you hissed causing Spencer to chuckle. 

“He’s only doing what she asked.”

“Sometimes some people say things that they don’t mean. They just want to see how willing their partners to fight for them. Reverse psychology, Spencer.” you give him a knowing look and toss a piece of popcorn into your mouth. 

Spencer quietly laughs as he leans in a little bit closer, “I’m really happy you came with me tonight. Sure beats being alone on a day like this.”

You sigh, “I know what you mean.” you glance down at the armrest and see Spencer’s hand resting there. You decide to place your hand on top of his and say, “I’m really glad I came with you too, Spence.”

You two are just staring at each other, the light from the movie screen illuminating each other’s features. There’s a pull that’s drawing you to each other, faces getting closer and closer until-

Rrrrring! Rrrrring!

“Sssshhh!” a couple hiss from some rows ahead of you. 

Both of you whisper out apologies as you scramble for your phones. You both dig them out and see that it’s work. 

“Of course,” you murmur. You gather your things and follow Spencer out of the theater and into the lobby, “Just once I’d like to have a nice night go uninterrupted. Just once! Can’t bad people just put a pause for a day or two? Or twenty? I mean I love what we do-”

“Y/N.”

“-but man I’m really starting to get tired of-”

“Y/N.”

“-of people doing bad things and ruining my-mmf!” you minor rant is silenced by lips on yours. 

Your eyes widen when you realize that Spencer is kissing you and, soon enough, you find yourself kissing him back. Eventually, you both pull away for air, leaving you two to look at each other with puckered lips and surprised looks on your faces. 

“Well…that happened,” you stated nervously.

“Sorry. I just-I’ve been wanting to do that all night and I was going to but then we were interrupted by the call and-mmf!” It was this time that Spencer was cut off by your lips and you two are kissing again. 

“Hey! Take it somewhere else, will ya?” the security asks as he passes you two, causing you to break apart once more. 

“Right. Sorry,” you give him a sheepish look and pull Spencer out of the lobby and through the exit. 

As you’re walking to Spencer’s car, he stops you for a moment, “I like you. A lot. More than a friend, if you didn’t get that from the kiss, well, both kisses.”

You snorted and smiled at him, “I like you too, if you didn’t get that from both kisses either.”

He shyly smiles at you and then opens your door for you, “So, uh, redo after we finish this case?”

“I’d love nothing more,” you answer before he closes your door and rushes to his side of the car.


End file.
